


Tainted Love

by 80slieberher



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Stenbrough, apparently, i dont know how to spell internalized, internatlized i mean, its gay!, we love gay boys!lil bit homophobia i guess but not like. in your face, we love stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slieberher/pseuds/80slieberher
Summary: boys can't fall in love with boys, but stanley uris and bill denbrough can





	Tainted Love

“ _Sometimes I feel I’ve got to run away, I’ve got to get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me,_ ” Stan sings at the top of to his empty room. He’s 13, and he’s got his first crush.   
But it’s not on a girl.  
No, no. Stan’s crush is something horrible - so horrible he wants to run and hide from it. Run and hide from the object of his affection every time he stutters out his familiar, “H-hey, Stanley.”  
Stan has a crush on Bill Denbrough. Bill Denbrough, one of his best friends, someone he’s known since he was six years old. Bill Denbrough, who raises butterflies in his stomach just by looking at him.  
Stan doesn’t understand how he didn’t see it sooner.   
“ _And I’ve lost my light, ‘cause I toss and turn, I can’t sleep at night!_ ” Stan yells again, thankful his parents are out tonight and sure his stereo is echoing throughout his home.  
 _Boys can’t like boys._  
But Stanley Uris can.  
“ _Take my tears and that’s not nearly all! Tainted love, tainted love! Don’t touch me, please!_ ” 

* * *

  
“ _The love we share seems to go nowhere_ ,” Bill nods his head in time to the music - faintly hearing his mother yell to him to turn it down and pretending not to.  
He’s 17, and he’s positive he’s in love.   
But not with a girl.   
No, no. Bill’s infatuation is something much worse - something that makes these lyrics so heartbreakingly applicable he can’t help himself. Something that makes his heart skip one, two, three beats when he hears birds chirp or catches glimpse of that halo of golden curls in his peripheral vision.   
Bill is in love with Stanley Uris. Stanley Uris, who only kisses him if they’re intoxicated, who sleeps over sometimes but never in the same bed. Stanley Uris who is his best friend, who he wants to be so much more than that.  
“ _This tainted love you’ve given, I give you all a boy could give you - take my tears and that’s not nearly all!_ ,” He continues, flopping down onto his mattress for effect, and reaching over to his stereo to turn it up further before realizing it was set to max.   
 _Boys can’t fall in love with boys._  
But Bill Denbrough can.  
“ _-Touch me, please! I cannot stand the way you tease! I love you though you hurt me so…_ ”

* * *

  
“Tainted love, ooh, tainted love,” Stan and Bill sing together, dancing with their friends in the reception hall.  
They’re 21, and both newly married.  
But not to girls.   
No, no. They’re each married to someone so perfect, so indescribably beautiful that they both remark it takes their breath away daily. Someone they’ve know for years - someone they’ve loved for years and will love for years to come.   
Each other.   
“I’ve loved you s-since I was 17,” Bill claims, the widest smile on his face as he dances with his husband.  
“Try 13 on for size, Denbrough-Uris,” Stan challenges, hardly able to control the grin that breaks out at the new last name.   
 _Boys can’t marry boys._  
But Stan Uris-Denbrough and Bill Denbrough-Uris can.  
“ _Touch me, baby, tainted love, touch me, baby, tainted love…_ ”


End file.
